solidguitarfandomcom-20200214-history
SG Original
The SG Original was introduced in 2013, effectively replacing the venerable '61 Reissue, but having the key addition of a Maestro vibrola and trading the nickel hardware for chrome. The finish option was denoted by a number after the name, with the Original 1 being Heritage Cherry and the Original 2 being Aged Cherry. The model returned in 2019 as a Zzounds/AMS exclusive limited run, now featuring the Standard heel design and the narrow headstock style. Related: * '61 Reissue * '61 Les Paul Tribute 2013 - 2014 * $1,899 Street * $1,499 - $1,519 Street (2014 clearance) Body: * Beveled, solid Honduran Mahogany body ** Grade A Mahogany * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish Neck: * 1-pc quartersawn Honduran Mahogany * Set-in construction ** 5 degree angle ** Franklin Titebond 50 glue * Joins body at 22nd fret ** '61 style heel * Slim Taper profile (.800/.890") * Indian Rosewood fretboard ** Acrylic trapezoid inlays ** 12" radius ** Grade A Rosewood * Large Open Book headstock ** Resin impregnated fiberboard veneer * Inlaid Mother of Pearl Gibson logo ** Classic font style * Inlaid Mother of Pearl crown * "Made in U.S.A." stamp * 17o headstock pitch * 22 medium-jumbo frets * 24 9/16" scale * Corian nut ** Cut by Plek machine * 1 11/16" nut width Binding: * Neck, single-ply * Thicker style * Fret-edge binding Electronics: * Two '57 Classic Humbuckers ** AlNiCo II magnets ** ~7.9k Ohms D.C. resistance * 3-way switch * 2 Vol, 2 Tone Hardware: * Chrome Hardware * TonePros Kluson-style tuning machines ** 16:1 ratio ** Green Key buttons * 5-ply "Angel Wing" pickguard * Bell shaped truss rod cover ** 2-ply b/w * Black Reflector knobs * Nashville Tune-O-Matic bridge and Maestro vibrola Finishes: * Heritage Cherry * Aged Cherry 2019 * $1,999 Street Body: * Beveled, solid Honduran Mahogany body ** Grade A Mahogany * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish Neck: * 1-pc quartersawn Honduran Mahogany * Set-in construction ** 5 degree angle ** Franklin Titebond 50 glue * Joins body at 22nd fret ** Standard style heel * Slim Taper profile (.810/.890") * Indian Rosewood fretboard ** Acrylic trapezoid inlays ** 12" radius ** Grade A Rosewood * Narrow Open Book headstock ** Resin impregnated fiberboard veneer * Inlaid Mother of Pearl Gibson logo ** Classic font style * Inlaid Mother of Pearl crown * "Made in U.S.A." stamp * 17o headstock pitch * 22 medium frets * 24 9/16" scale * Tektoid nut ** Cut by Plek machine * 1 11/16" nut width Binding: * Neck, single-ply * Thicker style * Fret-edge binding Electronics: * Two '57 Classic Humbuckers ** AlNiCo II magnets ** ~7.9k Ohms D.C. resistance * 3-way switch * 2 Vol, 2 Tone Hardware: * Chrome Hardware * TonePros Kluson-style tuning machines ** 16:1 ratio ** Green Key buttons * 5-ply "Angel Wing" pickguard * Bell shaped truss rod cover ** 2-ply b/w * Black Reflector knobs * Nashville Tune-O-Matic bridge and Maestro vibrola Finishes: * Heritage Cherry * Aged Cherry